Απουσία
by Los Desperados
Summary: Pre-RE5. "Δεν ξέρω τι περιμένω—πάντως όχι να φανείς. Αφού η απουσία σου έγινε τρόπος ζωής." Chris/Jill.


**status **complete  
**prompt **"η απουσία" από _νέα τάξη πραγμάτων_  
**background **set before re5, october 2009  
**warnings **spoilers, death, angst  
**pairings** chris/jill  
**disclaimer **i do not own resident evil

* * *

Αυτή η ιστορία είναι η πρώτη μου απόπειρα να γράψω κάτι για το Resident Evil και πόσο μάλλον στα ελληνικά! Δεν έχω ξαναγράψει **ποτέ **μου στα ελληνικά. Ξέρω ότι θα είναι λίγο δύσκολο να βρεθούν αναγνώστες για αυτό το fanfic γιατί και η κατηγορία αλλά ειδικά η γλώσσα είναι λίγο ασυνήθιστα. Είναι ένα αρκετά όμορφο και θλιβερό fic και πιστεύω πως θα γοητεύσει. :)

Λοιπόν, η ιστορία μας διαδραματίζεται τον Οκτώβριο του 2009, κάπου στην Βόρεια Αμερική. Ο Chris ετοιμάζεται για την αποστολή του στην Αφρική (RE5) και επισκέπτεται τον τάφο της Jill στο νεκροταφείο της BSAA. Υπάρχουν αρκετές αναδρομές σε γεγονότα του παρελθόντος. Μερικά είναι τελείως made-up.

Επίσης, οι ημερομηνίες με δυσκόλεψαν λίγο, αν και δεν είναι ακριβείς. Το πιο δύσκολο ήταν η ημερομηνία γέννησης της Jill. Στο παιχνίδι μας λέει πως είναι 33 ετών στο κύριο παιχνίδι και 30 στο _Lost in Nightmares_. Όμως, ως έτος γέννησής της δίνεται το 1974 αντί του 1976. Τέλος πάντων! Απολαύστε!

* * *

**Η ΑΠΟΥΣΊΑ**

_Όταν η απουσία γίνει τρόπος ζωής, όταν ο πόνος γίνει δρόμος διαφυγής, όταν στα πρόσωπα του κόσμου βλέπω το πρόσωπό σου, όταν το δάκρυ μου στο χάρισα κι έγινε δικό σου... Όταν το εγώ μου είναι μισό και το αστέρι μου θολό, όταν ξέρω πως υπάρχω μα δε γίνεται να ζω. Όταν μέσα μου κοιτώ βλέπω ένα απύθμενο κενό, γιατί δεν έπαψα στιγμή να σ' αγαπώ..._

* * *

Ήταν ένα κρύο φθινοπωρινό δειλινό. Ο ήλιος έδυε σιγά-σιγά, χρωματίζοντας τον ορίζοντα με αποχρώσεις του πορτοκαλί και του μωβ, δημιουργώντας μία πανδαισία χρωμάτων.

Το νεκροταφείο ήταν άδειο. Δεν ήταν μόνο λόγω της ώρας, γενικώς δεν το επισκέπτονταν πολλοί άνθρωποι. Εκεί κείτονταν τα νεκρά σώματα πρακτόρων της BSAA αλλά και άνθρωποι που έδωσαν τη δική τους μάχη ενάντια στον βιολογικό πόλεμο της Umbrella και των τρομοκρατών. Πολλοί το αποκαλούσαν «τόπος ανάπαυσης των ηρώων». Και ήταν, αλήθεια. Γιατί όλοι τους ήταν ήρωες.

Μέσα στην ησυχία και την ηρεμία του κοιμητηρίου, μία ανδρική φιγούρα ξεπρόβαλλε στο βάθος. Ένας ψηλός, εμφανώς γυμνασμένος νεαρός, γύρω στα τριάντα-πέντε, στεκόταν πάνω από έναν μαρμάρινο τάφο. Το πρόσωπό του, άλλοτε φωτεινό και γεμάτο αποφασιστικότητα, ήταν πλέον απαθές. Σαν προσωπείο. Επισκεπτόταν τον ίδιο τάφο κάθε μέρα, πάντα την ίδια ώρα. Από τη στιγμή που ο ήλιος άρχιζε να δύει, ώσπου να εξαφανιστεί και το τελευταίο φως, ο Chris καθόταν μπροστά από τον μαρμάρινο αυτό τάφο, κοιτώντας τον με βλέμμα κενό και θολωμένο, αλλά ταυτόχρονα λυπημένο, σαν να προσπαθούσε να τον κάνει να του μιλήσει.

Ο τάφος ήταν εσωτερικά άδειος. Εκεί που θα έπρεπε να βρίσκεται το άψυχο σώμα της Jill Valentine, βρισκόταν μόνο μία άδεια κάσα με μία φωτογραφία της. Πριν δυόμισι χρόνια, σε μία εφιαλτική αποστολή στην έπαυλη Spencer, η Jill θυσίασε τη ζωή της, προκειμένου να σώσει τη ζωή του Chris.

Ο στόχος της αποστολής τους ήταν να βρουν και να ανακρίνουν τον τελευταίο ζωντανό δημιουργό (γιατί οι άλλοι δύο είχαν αποβιώσει, είτε από φυσικά αίτια είτε από «ατυχήματα») της διαβόητης Umbrella Corporation, Ozwell E. Spencer, ελπίζοντας να αποκαλύψει πληροφορίες περί της τοποθεσίας του Albert Wesker, πρώην διοικητή των STARS και νυν μεγάλο μπελά.

Επιζώντας τις ατελείωτες επιθέσεις των βιολογικών όπλων της Umbrella, ο Chris και η Jill κατάφεραν να φτάσουν αλώβητοι στην βιβλιοθήκη, όπου - όπως έλεγαν και οι πληροφορίες τους - κρυβόταν ο Spencer. Δυστυχώς ή ευτυχώς, οι δύο πράκτορες βρήκαν τον ηλικιωμένο πια Spencer να κείτεται νεκρός στο πάτωμα, με τον δολοφόνο του να χαμογελάει γεμάτος μίσος, κοιτάζοντας τον νεκρό. Ο δολοφόνος δεν ήταν παρά ο καταζητούμενος της υπόθεσης, Albert Wesker. Η καταδίωξη του Spencer τους είχε οδηγήσει κατευθείαν στον Wesker.

Η μάχη που ακολούθησε, μεταξύ του Wesker εναντίον του Chris και της Jill, ήταν σκληρή και άνιση για τους τελευταίους, καθώς αν και υπερίσχυαν αριθμητικά, ο Wesker ήταν πολύ πιο δυνατός και ευκίνητος από ότι και οι δύο θυμούνταν. Όμως δεν θα τα παρατούσαν. Ο Wesker δημιουργούσε πρόβλημα, τόσο στους ίδιους, όσο και σε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο. Έπρεπε να βγει από τη μέση με κάθε κόστος.

Έτσι, με αυτό το κίνητρο, οι δύο πράκτορες της BSAA πάλεψαν ενάντια στον πρώην διοικητή τους με όλες τους τις δυνάμεις. Δυστυχώς, όμως, οι δυνάμεις και των δύο τους μαζί αποδείχθηκαν μηδαμινές μπροστά στην υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη του Wesker. Έτσι, ο Chris βρέθηκε να είναι μόλις δευτερόλεπτα πριν από το τέλος του και η Jill να κείτεται στο έδαφος, μόλις πέντε μέτρα μακριά, εξουθενωμένη και τραυματισμένη. Παρόλ' αυτά, όμως, η αδρεναλίνη έκανε την δουλειά της και την βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και να τρέξει προς τον Chris και τον Wesker (ο οποίος είχε ακινητοποιήσει και ήταν έτοιμος να σκοτώσει τον πρώτο), πηδώντας έξω από το γιγαντιαίο παράθυρο προς τον γκρεμό, συμπαρασύροντας μαζί της τον Wesker, με τα χέρια της δεμένα σφιχτά γύρω από τον θώρακά του, σιγουρεύοντας το ότι θα έπεφτε μαζί της στα βράχια, δίνοντας τέλος στην μάταια ύπαρξη του.

Η Jill μπορούσε να ακούσει ξεκάθαρα τις κραυγές του Chris όσο αυτή έπεφτε στο κενό. Η καρδιά της γινόταν χίλια κομμάτια στη σκέψη ότι δεν θα τον ξαναέβλεπε ποτέ, αλλά δεν είχε σημασία, γιατί τον είχε σώσει από τα χέρια του Wesker και ο Chris θα είχε την ευκαιρία να ζήσει σε έναν κόσμο απαλλαγμένο από την σκιά του Wesker. Σε έναν κόσμο όπου το μέλλον έμοιαζε έστω και λίγο πιο φωτεινό.

Στις 9 Νοεμβρίου 2006, η Jill Valentine θυσίασε την ζωή της για τον κόσμο, αλλά κυρίως για τον αγαπημένο της, Chris Redfield. Το σώμα της δεν βρέθηκε ποτέ. Οι ανιχνευτές της BSAA έψαχναν επί τρεις μήνες για οποιοδήποτε ίχνος της. Κανένα δεν βρέθηκε ποτέ, παρά μόνο το πιστόλι της, το οποίο η μονάδα θεώρησε πρέπον να επιστραφεί στον Chris. Για τρεις μήνες, ο Chris ξαγρυπνούσε περιμένοντας το τηλέφωνο να χτυπήσει και να του πει κάποιος πως την βρήκαν και πως είχε επιζήσει. Μάταια όμως.

Στις 12 Φεβρουαρίου της επόμενης χρονιάς, η Jill Valentine κυρήχθηκε επισήμως θανούσα. Μπορεί το σώμα της να μην βρέθηκε ποτέ, αλλά ούτε και κάποιο στοιχείο που να έλεγε το αντίθετο. Η κηδεία της ήταν απλή και παρόντες ήταν μόνο οι πιο κοντινοί της άνθρωποι. Έτσι ζήτησε ο Chris και έτσι θα το επιθυμούσε και η ίδια. Την ήξερε τόσο καλά, ώστε ήταν σε θέση να μαντεύει πλέον εύστοχα. Ριζωμένη βαθιά μέσα στο χώμα βρισκόταν τώρα μία μαρμάρινη πλάκα με το όνομά της.

_Αναπαύσου Εν Ειρήνη_

_Jill Valentine_

_14/10/1976 – 23/11/2006_

_Αγαπημένη Φίλη και Ικανή Πράκτορας_

Όσες φορές κι αν επισκεπτόταν τον τάφο της, ο Chris μετάνιωνε κάθε φορά που δεν είχε προσθέσει την φράση _«Θα σ' αγαπώ για πάντα»_ και το όνομά του πάνω στην πλάκα. Ίσως τότε να δίστασε επειδή δεν πρόλαβε να της το πει όσο ήταν ακόμα ζωντανή. Ίσως να πίστευε ότι εκείνη πάντα το ήξερε και το ένιωθε, ακόμα κι αν ο ίδιος δεν είχε ποτέ το κουράγιο να της το πει.

Τους πρώτους έξι μήνες μετά τον θάνατο της Jill, ο τάφος της ήταν, σε καθημερινή βάση, κυριολεκτικά πνιγμένος στα λουλούδια. Ο Leon, η Claire, η Rebecca, o Barry και ο Billy ήταν μόνο μερικοί από τους φίλους της, οι οποίοι επισκέπτονταν συχνά, αν όχι καθημερινά, την νεκρή τους φίλη και φέρνοντας ο καθένας ένα μπουκέτα λουλούδια ως ένδειξη σεβασμού. Όσο ο καιρός περνούσε, τόσο λιγόστευαν οι επισκέψεις και τα λουλούδια. Τώρα πια, μετά από τρία ολόκληρα χρόνια, μόνο ορισμένοι σταματούσαν στο νεκροταφείο σποραδικά για να επισκεφτούν την Jill. Ωστόσο, ο τάφος δεν ήταν ποτέ άδειος. Από την πρώτη μέρα της απώλειας, ο Chris έφερνε καθημερινά στην αγαπημένη του ένα λευκό τριαντάφυλλο, και υποσχέθηκε στον εαυτό του πως θα σταματούσε μόνο όταν θα είχε συγχωρήσει τον εαυτό του για τον χαμό της – δηλαδή ποτέ.

Η μέρα ήταν κρύα και ο ελαφρύς αέρας τσουχτερός. Πράγμα ασυνήθιστο στα μέσα του Οκτώβρη. Παρόλο το κρύο, ο Chris δεν φορούσε τίποτα παραπάνω από το δερμάτινο τζάκετ του. Μετά την αποστολή στην Ρωσία, έξι χρόνια πριν, δεν αισθανόταν πια το κρύο. Θυμόταν χαρακτηριστικά τα παράπονα της Jill για τις αντίξοες καιρικές συνθήκες καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της αποστολής. Η Jill ήταν ανέκαθεν παιδί της ζέστης.

Ο Chris αναστέναξε βαθιά και έκλεισε τα μάτια του, αφήνοντας τον κρύο αέρα να παίξει με τα σκουρόχρωμα μαλλιά του. Ήταν ήρεμος, μα κουρασμένος. Δεν κοιμόταν καλά, δεν έτρωγε σωστά, δεν ζούσε κανονικά. Κάθε μέρα ένιωθε ένα κομμάτι της ψυχής του να πεθαίνει, όταν ακουμπούσε το τριαντάφυλλο μπροστά στο παγωμένο μάρμαρο. Το πρόσωπό του έδειχνε γερασμένο και ταλαιπωρημένο. Τα κοντά, αξύριστα γένια του, που άλλοτε υποδείκνυαν την ισχυρή του προσωπικότητα και του προσέδιδαν ένα πιο σοβαρό στυλ, τώρα πια απλώς τον έδειχναν ατημέλητο.

Η αδερφή του, η Claire, με δυσκολία τον αναγνώρισε, όταν τον πέτυχε στο νεκροταφείο πριν λίγο καιρό, όταν επισκέφθηκε και αυτή τον τάφο της Jill. Από τη μία τα γένια και από την άλλη το γεγονός ότι ήταν εμφανώς πιο γυμνασμένος από την τελευταία φορά που τον είδε. Κόντευαν σχεδόν δύο χρόνια. Μετά τον θάνατο της Jill, ο Chris είχε περιθωριοποιήσει τον εαυτό του από όλους. Η ζωή του είχε περιοριστεί σε αποστολές στην BSAA και σε εκτεταμένη γυμναστική. Δεν ήταν σωστό – ή και υγιεινό. Αλλά με αυτόν τον τρόπο ξεχνούσε, έστω και προσωρινά. Δεν ήθελε να _την_ σκέφτεται. Μόνο η σκέψη ότι δεν ήταν πια κοντά του και ότι δεν θα την ξανάβλεπε ποτέ ήταν αβάσταχτη.

Επίσης, αναλαμβάνοντας ασταμάτητα αποστολές και κάνοντας αδιάκοπα γυμναστική, ο Chris φρόντιζε να παραμένει ο πιο ικανός πράκτορας της BSAA. Δεν ήθελε να σταματήσει να μάχεται εναντίον της βιοτρομοκρατίας επειδή η Jill πέθανε. Κάποιος έπρεπε να κάνει αυτή την δουλειά και ο Chris ήταν ένας από τους λίγους που θα έδιναν και την ζωή τους για αυτήν. Μπορεί η Jill να μην ήταν κοντά του, αλλά τα λόγια της και οι συμβουλές της τον ακολουθούσαν παντού.

_"Ποτέ μην σταματήσεις να μάχεσαι,Chris. Αυτή είναι η δουλειά μας. Να αγωνιζόμαστε για το καλό του συνόλου και όχι για το δικό μας, ακόμα κι αν η επιτυχία μοιάζει άπιαστο όνειρο. Εμείς πρέπει να παλέψουμε,"_του είχε πει κάποτε.

Παρόλη την αποφασιστικότητα του να συνεχίσει να παλεύει ενάντια της βιοτρομοκρατίας, ο Chris παρέμενε κολλημένος στο παρελθόν και στα λάθη του. Τρία χρόνια και ακόμα δεν είχε αποδεχθεί το θάνατό της. Ζούσε με την ελπίδα ότι μία μέρα το τηλέφωνο θα χτυπούσε και κάποιος θα του έλεγε πως η Jill βρέθηκε και πως ήταν ακόμα ζωντανή. Ήταν η μόνη σκέψη που κρατούσε εκείνον ζωντανό. Μπορεί να ακουγόταν υπερβολικό – τόσος ντόρος και μελαγχολία για μία συνάδελφο? – αλλά για τον Chris, η Jill ήταν πολύ παραπάνω από μία απλή συνάδελφο. Ήταν η ανάσα του, ακόμα κι αν δεν της το είχε πει ποτέ. Εκείνη θυσίασε την ζωή της για την δική του. Δεν θα άφηνε να πάει στράφι η θυσία της. Θα έβαζε ένα τέλος στην βιοτρομοκρατία και θα την έβρισκε – νεκρή ή ζωντανή. Αν και ευελπιστούσε με όλη του την ψυχή για το πρώτο.

Μπορεί να μην είχε αποδεχθεί τον θάνατό της και μπορεί η απουσία της να του είχε στοιχήσει πολύ, αλλά ο Chris είχε μάθει να ζει μακριά της μετά από τρία ολόκληρα χρόνια. Πάντα θα ήλπιζε πως μία μέρα θα την ξανάβλεπε και πως θα της έλεγε πόσο την αγαπούσε, αλλά η απουσία είχε γίνει πλέον συνήθεια. Δεν κοιτούσε πια τριγύρω για να την βρει όταν πήγαινε στα γραφεία της BSAA. Ίσως να το έκανε μερικές φορές, αλλά σπάνια. Δεν προσπαθούσε να της τηλεφωνήσει μετά από κάθε επιτυχημένη αποστολή για να της πει ότι γύρισε σπίτι και ότι είναι καλά. Γιατί ήξερε πως η Jill δεν ήταν πια εκεί. Δεν σκεφτόταν πως ήταν νεκρή (γιατί αρνούνταν να το πιστέψει), απλώς σκεφτόταν πως είχε φύγει. Είχε μάθει να ζει χωρίς εκείνη, μετά από τόσον καιρό. Η απουσία της είχε γίνει τρόπος ζωής.

Σήμερα ήταν τα γενέθλιά της. 14 Οκτωβρίου. Συνήθως, ο Chris της κρατούσε συντροφιά για περίπου μιάμιση ώρα. Όμως μιας και ήταν ειδική μέρα, είχε φτάσει στο κοιμητήριο πιο νωρίς και θα έφευγε πιο αργά. Θυμόταν τα τελευταία γενέθλια που είχαν γιορτάσει μαζί. Πριν τρία χρόνια. Ήξερε πως δεν της άρεσαν οι εκπλήξεις – μετά από τόσα άσχημα γεγονότα που είχαν ζήσει, είχαν μάθει πως οι εκπλήξεις δεν ήταν σχεδόν ποτέ ευχάριστες – αλλά επέμεινε στο να διοργανώσει ένα πάρτι-έκπληξη για εκείνη στο διαμέρισμά του. Όλοι οι φίλοι τους συνέβαλαν στην υλοποίηση της ιδέας. Και η Jill έμεινε έκπληκτη. Ήταν η μόνη έκπληξη που της άρεσε σε όλη της την ζωή.

Εκείνη την νύχτα, των τριακοστών γενεθλίων της, έδωσαν το πρώτο –και τελευταίο- τους φιλί. Η Jill είχε μεθύσει και δεν είχε πλήρη συναίσθηση των τεκταινόμενων, ενώ ο Chris διατηρούσε έναν ελάχιστο έλεγχο των πράξεών του, παρόλα τα ποτά που είχε πιεί. Ποτέ δεν της είπε τι έγινε εκείνο το βράδυ και, από την δική της συμπεριφορά, υπέθεσε πως εκείνη δεν θυμόταν τίποτα. Μία αναφορά στα γεγονότα εκείνης της νύχτας θα κατέστρεφε την πολύχρονη φιλία τους. Ο Chris είχε σκοπό να της το πει όταν ήταν έτοιμος. Ακόμα θυμόταν τα ζεστά και απαλά χείλη της να κινούνται πάνω στα δικά του. Τότε ήταν που είχε καταλάβει πόσο πραγματικά την αγαπούσε.

Καθώς στεκόταν πάνω από τον τάφο της, τα μάτια του καρφωμένα στο όνομά της, σκαλισμένο πάνω στο μάρμαρο, άρχισε να της μιλάει τρυφερά, σαν να ήταν εκεί.

"Αύριο φεύγω για Αφρική. Μόλις ενημερωθήκαμε από την εγκατάσταση της BSAA στη Δυτική Αφρική ότι έγινε τρομοκρατική επίθεση. Είναι η τρίτη για αυτόν τον μήνα. Δεν ξέρω γιατί, αλλά έχω ένα κακό προαίσθημα. Γι' αυτό και θα πάω ο ίδιος. Κάτι βρωμάει σ' αυτή την υπόθεση."

"Τα πράγματα κατά τ' άλλα κυλούν ομαλά. Πολεμάμε μέρα-νύχτα ενάντια της τρομοκρατίας. Ώρες-ώρες πραγματικά νιώθω κουρασμένος. Η όλη κατάσταση έχει γίνει βαρετή. Όσο κι αν πολεμάμε, οι τρομοκράτες ξεφυτρώνουν από παντού σαν ζιζάνια. Μερικές φορές θέλω να τα παρατήσω."

Για κάποιον λόγο, ένιωθε τα μάτια της να τον κοιτούν επίμονα. "Αλλά σκέφτομαι αυτό που πάντα μου έλεγες: να μην τα παρατάω ποτέ, όσο δύσκολα κι ας μοιάζουν τα πράγματα. Και μόνο γι' αυτό, σηκώνομαι και συνεχίζω. Για σένα. Είδες τι επιρροή ασκείς πάνω μου?" Γέλασε πικρά. Ώρες-ώρες είχε την αίσθηση πως θα του απαντούσε.

Μία συνήθεια της Jill ήταν να εμφανίζεται από το πουθενά και σαν κλέφτης να τον πλησιάζει και να τον εκπλήσσει. Όταν βρισκόταν μόνος του στα γραφεία της οργάνωσης, κάνοντας την «χαρτούρα», σχεδόν κάθε φορά που θα γύριζε την πλάτη του για να κοιτάξει πίσω του, η Jill θα βρισκόταν εκεί με ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο. Το γέλιο της ήταν η δύναμή του. Η ζωντάνια της του έδινε ενέργεια να συνεχίσει να μάχεται. Ο Chris προτίθενται να σώσει τον κόσμο μόνο για 'κείνη. Για να ανέβει ακόμα πιο ψηλά στα μάτια της γυναίκας που λάτρευε.

Κάθε μέρα, όταν έκανε να φύγει από το νεκροταφείο, πάντα κοιτούσε πίσω, ελπίζοντας να την δει εκεί. Μα η απογοήτευση ήταν πάντα πολύ πικρή. Ο Chris γονάτισε μπροστά στον μαρμάρινο τάφο και ψιθύρισε γλυκά, η φωνή του λυπημένη και βραχνή.

"Κάθε βράδυ ξυπνώ και κάθε μέρα πεθαίνω, Jill. Αλήθεια, δεν ξέρω τι περιμένω – πάντως όχι να φανείς." Έκλεισε τα μάτια του για μία στιγμή και συνέχισε. "Γιατί η απουσία σου έγινε τρόπος ζωής. Χρόνια σου πολλά, Jill."

Έπειτα ακούμπησε στοργικά το λευκό τριαντάφυλλο μπροστά στο μάρμαρο και έφυγε χωρίς να ρίξει ούτε ένα βλέμμα πίσω του. Μετά από τρία χρόνια απουσίας, δεν είχε πλέον το κουράγιο να κοιτάξει και να μην την δει. Την αγαπούσε. Αλλά, δυστυχώς, εκείνη δεν θα το μάθαινε ποτέ.

Ήταν νεκρή για σχεδόν τρία χρόνια. Το ίδιο κι εκείνος...


End file.
